dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
UltraToons Network (United States)/Slogans
2001-2004: We're Talkin' Toon Here. #2001-2004: UltraToons, always open for 24 hours a day and 7 days a week! (used for Cartoon Network's "Always Open!" promo featuring The Little Dog from 2 Stupid Dogs) #2001-2004: Like No Other TV on Earth. #2004-2013: The Best Place for Cartoons. #2004-2008, 2011-2013: The Best Place for Cartoon Cartoons. (used for Cartoon Network's "Always on the Run" promo and to promote of The Cartoon Cartoon Show in 2011) #2004-2008: The Best Place for SOME Cartoons. (used for Cartoon Network's "Ugh and Edd" promo) #2009-2013: Screwy, Ain't It? #2012-2013: UltraToons Network: Cartoons Like You've Never Seen 'Em Before. (based on Cartoon Network's slogan "Cartoon Network: Cartoons Like You've Never Seen 'Em Before.") #2012-2013: Do not underestimate the power of UltraToons Network. (based on Sony PlayStation's slogan: "Do not underestimate the power of PlayStation.") #2013-present: This is UltraToons Network. (based on Cartoon Network's slogan "This is Cartoon Network.") #2013-present: UltraToons Network: Yes! (based on Cartoon Network's slogan "Cartoon Network: Yes!") #2013-present: UltraToons Network: Perfect As It Is. (based on Cartoon Network's slogan "Cartoon Network: Perfect As It Is.") #2013-2017: UltraToons Network: Home of the Stars. (based on Cartoon Network's slogan "Cartoon Network: Home of the Stars.") #2013-June 2015: UltraToons Network's Got It! (based on Global's slogan "Global's Got It!") #2013-June 2015: UltraToons Network: We do what we want. (based on Cartoon Network Latin America's slogan "Cartoon Network: Hacemos lo que queremos." but with English language) #2013-June 2015: UltraToons Network: What have we done? (used for The Cartoon Cartoon Show promos) #2013-September 2015: A World Less Ordinary; The Only Channel with the Best Cartoon and Animation. (based on Animax's slogan "A World Less Ordinary; The Only Channel with the Best Youth Entertainment.") #2013-present: UltraToons Network: We're Good Fine People. (used for Acme Hour promos) #2013-present: UltraToons Network: We Make A Big Difference. (used for Ajax Hour promos) #2013-September 2015: Animate Your World on UltraToons Network. (used for Cartoon Network's Animate Your World promos) #2013-June 2015: UltraToons Network: Don't stay home without it. (based on Cartoon Network Asia's slogan "Cartoon Network: Don't stay home without it.") #March-April 2013: Happy Easter from UltraToons Network. (used on Easter) #May-September 2013: You're getting warmer! (used on Summer) #August 2013-August 2015: Meet the TV Guy on UltraToons Network. (used for Channel 2 NZ's TV Guy in 1990s) #September 1-10, 2013: Join the Gag Warehouse this Summer on UTN. (to promote UltraToons Network's Gag Warehouse Summer Clearance Spectacular). #September 2013-present: Acme Corporation. We add rockets to everything. (used for Acme Hour promos) #September 2013-2017: Boys Rule! #September 2013-2017: Girls Rule! #September 2013-2017: Entertainment Rule! #September 2013-2017: Anime Rule! #September 2013-September 2014: Always with You. (based on NBC's slogan from 2003-08) #October-November 2013: Happy Halloween from UltraToons Network. (used on Halloween) #December 2013-December 2016: Wishing you a safe and happy holiday season. (used on Christmas) (used for TV2 NZ's Christmas ident from 2003) #December 2013-December 2016: Merry Christmas from UltraToons Network! (used on Christmas) #December 2013-December 2016: Happy Holidays from UltraToons Network! (used on Christmas) #December 2013-December 2016: Seasons Greetings from UltraToons Network! (used on Christmas) #December 31, 2013-January 1, 2014: 2014 is UltraToons tomorrow. (used on New Year's Eve) #January 1-2, 2014: Happy New Year 2014! Right here on UltraToons Network! (used on New Year's Day) #January-March 2014: Stay Connected. #January-March 2014: The toons are getting connected. #January-March 2014: Just power up and connected! #March-April 2014: UltraToons Network, the third place. (based on PlayStation 2's slogan "PlayStation 2, the third place.") #March-April 2014: The third place of Sword Art Online. (based on PlayStation 2's slogan "The Third Place." and Sword Art Online teaser promo) #March-April 2014: The channel is now the third place. (based on PlayStation 2's slogan "The Third Place." and the generic ident) #March-April 2014: #TheThirdPlace. (used as a hashtag for Facebook and Twitter, based on PlayStation 2's slogan "The Third Place" and used for promos) #March-October 2014: UltraToons Network: Now you're playing with power! (based on Nintendo's slogan "Now you're playing with power" from the late 1980s and early 1990s) #March-April 2014: This Easter on UTN, we feel the great animation and the third place. (used on Easter) #March-April 2014: The third place of spring. (used on Spring) #April 1-2, 2014: April Fools on the third place. (used on April Fools' Day) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, where toons live, it rocks! #April 2014-July 2015: Cartoons Unite! (used for promos) #April 2014-present: #GetUltraToonED. (used as a hashtag for Facebook and Twitter, also the portmanteau that mixing the word "Toon" and "Tuned" or "Tooned" and Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy) #April 2014-present: We Are UltraToons. (based on TV One NZ's slogan "We Are One.") #April 2014-present: It take toons! (based on Channel 2 NZ's slogan "It takes two!" from 1991 until 1995) #April 2014-July 2015: The Toon Station. (based on 4Kids TV's slogan "The Game Station.") #April 2014-June 2015: Powered by the Acme Corporation and Ajax. (used for the corporations of the Acme Corporation from Looney Tunes and Ajax from Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse) #April 2014-June 2015: UltraToons Network, a lot of old and new cartoons since 2001. #April 2014-June 2015: Your Home of Cartoons. #April 2014-April 2015: Cartoons are Here. #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, home of the biggest cartoon stars. #April 2014-June 2015: The television will never stops. #April 2014-April 2015: More Shows, More TV, More Cartoons! #April 2014-August 2015: Shake Your TV! (based on TV5's slogan "Shake Mo, TV Mo!" but with English language) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, It's All Here. (based on CBS' slogan "CBS, It's All Here.") #April 2014-August 2015: UltraToons Network. Long live toons. (based on Adidas' adverts from 1999 and music by "Right Here, Right Now" by Fatboy Slim) #April 2014-2016: All the best toons, All the time. UltraToons Network, It's All Here. (used on UTN's Bud Light-style "UltraToons Institute" promos) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, It's Unreal! (based on Teletoon's slogan "Teletoon, It's Unreal!") #April 2014-January 2015: The one channel just for you. #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Yeah! (used for Corey's quote) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Wicked. (used for Creepie's quote) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Sweet! (used for Sweetie's quote) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Awesome! (used for Dashie's quote) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Wow! (used for Laney's quote) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Cool! (used for Dee Dee's quote) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Radical! (used for Amethyst's quote) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Booyakasha! (used for Mikey's quote) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Yee-haw! (used for Applejack's quote) #April 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Booyah! (used for Cyborg's quote) #April 2014-May 2015: UTN, Because we're different. (based on Telefís na Gaeilge's slogan "TnaG, Because we're different.") #April 2014-January 2015: UltraToons Network, the television is more cartoons (and real ones too). #April 2014-January 2015: UltraToons Network, watching cartoons for again and again! #April-November 2014: Game start from Sword Art Online. (used for new series of Sword Art Online promo) #April 2014-April 2015: UltraToons Network, where the toons belongs here. #April 2014-January 2015: Cartoons fun, for everyone. (based on Eurocom's slogan "Electronic fun, for everyone." and used for promos) #April 2014-June 2015: It Could Happen, Only on UTN. (based on the Hub Network's slogan "It Could Happen, Only on The Hub.") #April-June 2014: Faces of spring. (taken from BBC2 from spring 1989) (used on Spring) #April 4-20, 2014: Faces of easter. (taken from BBC2 from Spring 1989) (used on Easter) #April 2014-2016: Do it: UltraToons Network (based on Nickelodeon Germany's slogan "Mach Mal Nickelodeon" from October 2013 to 2016, but with English language) #May-September 2014: Keep Watching! #May-September 2014: Summer is here! (used on Summer) #June 2014-present: Not Just Cartoons... We're UltraToons! (based on Nickelodeon's music video slogan "Not Just Cartoons... We're Nicktoons!" and the music video promo) #August 2014-January 2015: UltraToons Network, What else! (based on Wattie's slogan "Wattie's, What else!") #August 2014-March 2015: Think of it as your UltraToons Network. (based on V Energy Drink's slogan "Think of it as your mid-afternoon wake up call.") #August 2014-September 2015: UltraToons Network. Get Cartoons, Get Going! (based on Fly Buys New Zealand's slogan "Fly Buys. Get shopping, Get going!") #August 2014-September 2015: Count Me In! (taken from Lotto New Zealand's slogan used from 2000s) #August 2014-January 2015: UltraToons Network, Anything possible. (based on Lotto New Zealand's slogan "Lotto, Anything possible.") #August 2014-January 2015: UltraToons Network, How great would it feel? (based on Lotto New Zealand's slogan "Lotto, How great would it feel?") #August 2014-January 2015: UltraToons Network, Your future cartoons. (based on ASB Bank's slogan "ASB Bank, Your future bank.") #September 2014-January 2015: Let's All Be There! #October 2014-present: UltraToons Network, You With Us? (used for UltraToons Network's Fridays promos) #October 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Ewe With Us? (used for Breadwinners and Sheep in the Big City promos) #October 2014-June 2015: UltraToons Network, Everything by Everyone. (based on Newgrounds' slogan "Newgrounds, Everything by Everyone.") #October 2014-July 2015: UltraToons Network, Know how, Can do. (based on PlaceMakers' slogan "PlaceMakers, Know how, Can do.") #October-November 2014: This Halloween on UTN, you will be scared! (used on Halloween) #October 2014-present: Happy Halloween from your UltraToons Network. (used on Halloween) #October 2014-January 2015: Stay ahead of Gloomsville, with UltraToons Network. (used for The Legend of Ruby Gloom promos) #October 31-November 14, 2014: Meet the Dazzlings on UltraToons Network. (used for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks promos) #November 2014-January 2015: Sign on. (taken from The CW4Kids's slogan used from 2008 until 2010) #November 2014-present: The Place to Be. (taken from 4Kids TV's slogan used from 2005 until 2006) #November 2014-January 2015: The Animation Channel. #November 2014-January 2015: UltraToons Network, where the channel is more 24 hours a day and 7 days a week! #November 2014-present: UltraToons Network, Think Again. (based on National Geographic Channel's slogan "National Geographic Channel, Think Again.") #November 2014-June 2015: UltraToons daisuki! (based on Animax Asia's slogan "Animax daisuki!" and anime promos) #November 2014-March 2015: #UltraToonsSwordArtOnlineII. (used as a hashtag for Facebook and Twitter and teaser promo) #November 2014-August 2015: The difference is toons. (based on Clear New Zealand's slogan "The difference is clear.") #November 2014-present: Together. (taken from TV2 NZ's slogan used from 2005 until 2008) #November 27-28, 2014: Happy Thanksgiving Day from UTN! (used on Thanksgiving Day) #November 2014-present: Happy Thanksgiving from your UltraToons Network. (used on Thanksgiving Day) #December 2014-present: Celebrate Together. (used on Christmas) (used for TV2 NZ's Christmas ident from 2007) #December 2014-2017: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year on UltraToons Network! (used on Christmas) (used for Channel 2 NZ's Christmas ident with TV Guy and Dog in early 90s) #December 1-27, 2014: Festive Seasons on UltraToons Network. (used on Christmas) (used for BBC2 Christmas ident and sting bumper from 1989) #December 2014-present: Season's Greetings from your UltraToons Network. (used on Christmas) #December 25-31, 2014: The toons are ready for 2015, but stay whatever you are on UltraToons Network. #December 2014-present: Anything Can Happen! (taken from ABC Kids USA's slogan from 2004 until 2005) #December 2014-present: Happy New Year from your UltraToons Network. (used on New Year) #December 31, 2014-January 1, 2015: Tomorrow is 2015, but stay tooned for the programmes on UltraToons Network. (used on New Year's Eve) #January 1-2, 2015: It's 2015, so happy new year from all of us here on UltraToons Network! (used on New Year's Day) #January 2015-present: This is UltraToons Network. Cartoons number 1! (based on Sky Channel's slogan "This is Sky. Europe's number 1!") #January 2015-present: UltraToons NgeTop! (based on SCTV's slogan "SCTV NgeTop!") #January 2015-present: It's Your UltraToons Network. (based on ABC-TV Australia's slogan "It's Your ABC.") #January 2015-present: #YourUltraToonsNetwork (used as a hashtag for Facebook and Twitter) #January-April 2015: A New UTN is Rising. (based on Jack TV's slogan "A New Jack is Rising.") #January 2015-present: Lean UltraToons Network. Your best channel of essential daily cartoons. (based on Beef and Lamb's slogan "Lean Beef. Your best source of essential daily iron.") #January 2015-2017: Switch on to it! (taken from Super Channel Europe's slogan from 1988) #January 2015-2017: Keep your eyes on toons! (based on TV2 New Zealand's slogan "Keep your eyes on two!" from 1995) #January 2015-2017: Welcome to the New UltraToons Network! (based on the American Broadcasting Company's slogan "Welcome to the New ABC!" from 2004) #January 2015-2017: Only on UTN. (based on the American Broadcasting Company's slogan "Only on ABC." from 2005) #January 2015-2017: Let's Go! (taken from Discovery Family's slogan from 2014) #January 2015-2017: Keeping It Real. #January 2015-2017: Non-Stop Cartoons. #January 2015-2017: Watch it, Share it, Love it, Hate it. #January 2015-2016: UltraToons Network, the 14 years of the great cartoon generation. #January 2015-present: UltraToons Network, Great Shows, Great Animation. #January 2015-2017: UltraToons Network, We're Out of Ideas. (used for the 2014 Hub Network-inspired idents) #January 2015-2016: The 14 years, the home of cartoons. (used for UltraToons Network's 14th Anniversary idents and promos) #January 2015-2016: #14YearsOfUTN. (used as a hashtag for Facebook and Twitter) #January 2015-present: Positively the best cartoon shows, UltraToons Network. (used for promos) #January 2015-2017: Daytime, Nighttime. (taken from CBC's slogan from 1988 until 1990) #January 2015-2017: That's where you go! (taken from Dick Smith Electronics' slogan from 1990s until 2009) #January 2015-2017: It's on toons! (based on Network Ten Australia's slogan from 1993 and TV3 New Zealand's slogan from 1993) #January 2015-2017: Toons cool! (based on TV2 New Zealand's slogan from 1996) #January 2015-2017: It's your TV! (taken from UTV's slogan from 1993) #January 2015-2017: It's All Coming Back to You. (taken from Boomerang's slogan from 2000 until 2015) #January 2015-2017: UltraToons Network. The Young One. (based on Veronica's slogan "Veronica, The Young One." from 1996 until 2001) #February 2015-2017: UltraToons Network. Challenge everything. (based on EA Games' slogan "EA Games. Challenge everything" from 2002 until 2005) #February 2015-present: Keep it touch. (taken from Telecom New Zealand's slogan) #February 2015-2017: Ultra is toons! (based on Nickelodeon's slogan "Nick is kids!") #February 2015-2017: UTN. Cartoons television. (based on MTV's slogan "MTV. Music television.") #February-April 2015: The channel is more cartooned. #February 2015-present: CHECK it. (taken from Cartoon Network's slogan from 2010) #February-April 2015: UltraToons Network, It's fun thing! (based on Cartoon Network Australia's slogan "Cartoon Network, It's fun thing!" from 2011) #February 14-15, 2015: Happy Valentine's Day from UltraToons Network. (used on Valentine's Day) #March 2015-present: Experience the wonder. (taken from Webjet.com's slogan) #March 2015-2017: For Me It's UltraToons Network. (based on TV3 New Zealand's slogan "For Me It's 3" from 2014) #March 2015-2017: Welcome To The Next Level! (taken from SEGA USA and Australia's slogan from 1990s) #March 2015-present: UltraToons Network and for ready to play! (based on ABC Kids USA's slogan "ABC Kids and for ready to play!" from 2002 until 2006) #March 2015-2017: To be this good will take ages on UltraToons! (based on SEGA UK's slogan from 1990s) #March 2015-present: It's thinking. (taken from Sega Dreamcast USA's slogan from 1999) #March 2015-present: It's out there. (taken from Sega Saturn USA's VHS slogan from 1995) #March 2015-present: Home of the Mondo on UltraToons Network. (used on Mondo promos) #March 2015-2016: Games begin. (used on Sword Art Online II promos and bumpers) #March 2015-May 2015: Spring is fun! (used on Spring) #March 29-April 7, 2015: In 2015, Easter is fun on UTN! (used on Easter) #April 1-2, 2015: This is Laugh Out Loud. (used on April Fools' Day) #April 1-2, 2015: Laugh Out Loud, Yes! (used on April Fools' Day) #April 1-2, 2015: UTN is now LOL. (used on April Fools' Day) #April 1-2, 2015: Laugh Out Loud, Great Shows, Great Animation. (used on April Fools' Day) #April 1-2, 2015: It's Your Laugh Out Loud. (used on April Fools' Day) #April 2015-2017: The Only Place to Be, UltraToons Network. (based on the American Broadcasting Company's slogan "The Only Place to Be, ABC.") #April 2015-2017: It's on UTN! (based on the Fox's slogan "It's on Fox!") #April 2015-2017: Definitely UTN. (based on the American Broadcasting Company's slogan "Definitely ABC." from 2000) #April 2015-present: Meet the Loeki de Leeuw on UltraToons Network. (used on idents and bumpers) #April 2015-present: #LoekiUTN. (used on idents and bumpers) #April 2015-present: This is UltraToons Network, Television for Cartoons. (based on Carlton Television's slogan "This is Carlton, Television for London.") #April 2015-present: This is UltraToons Network, Television for Anime. (based on Carlton Television's slogan "This is Carlton, Television for London.") (used on anime shows) #April-August 2015: UTN! It does everything! Except find your underwear. (based on NextG Poop's slogan). #April 2015-present: Just watch us. #May 2015-present: #ILuvUTN. (used as a hashtag for Facebook and Twitter) #May 2015-present: Be there on UTN. (used on promos) #May-September 2015: Are you ready for summer! (used on Summer) #May-September 2015: The summer is heating up, and so UTN has it. (used on Summer) #June 2015-2016: Our favourite place. (taken from TV3 New Zealand's slogan from 2003) #June 2015-2016: Xtraordinary People Cartoons (based on Xtra New Zealand's slogan "Xtraordinary People New Zealanders" from 2001) #June 2015-2016: Get Real? Get UTN! (based on KFC New Zealand's slogan "Get Real? Get KFC!" from 2003) #June 2015-2016: I only wanna be with toons! (based on TV2 New Zealand's slogan "I only wanna be with two!" from 1997 until 2000) #June 2015-2016: I got toons babe! (based on TV2 New Zealand's slogan "I got two babe!" from 2001) #June 2015-2016: Every time with a good time. (taken from McDonalds New Zealand's slogan from 1999 until 2003) #June 2015-2016: Sharpens you up! (taken from Frisk Gum's slogan) #June 2015-2016: This is UltraToons Network, a channel spin-off of Ultra TV. #July 2015-2016: Everywhere! (taken from City's slogan) #September 2015-present: Where the best mix come alive! #September 2015-present: Just watch us now! #January 2016-present: BE MOVED (taken from Sony's slogan from 2014) #January 2016-present: #It'sUnreal #January 2016-2017: UTN. Fifteen years of telling your story. #January 2016-present: #OurFavouritePlace #January 2016-2017: #15thAnniversary #January 2016-present: #FunThing #February 2016-present: Available for your home since 2001, only from Ultra Limited, UltraToons Network! (based on the original advertisement for the Nintendo 64 in Killer Instinct: Available for your home in 1995, only from Nintendo, Ultra 64!) #April 2016-present: Here on UTN (based on NBC's slogan "Here on NBC"). #June 2016-present: We have Toons. UltraToons (used occasionally before James Bond-related programming) #January 2017-present: America's Favorite Cartoon Channel for Kids and Adults. #March 2017-present: New, New, New, New! (taken from Cartoon Network's slogan from 2017). #June 2017-present: Ready? Let's Go! #January 2018-present: UltraToons Network, Cause Knowledge is Power! (used for Schoolhouse Rocky's quote from Schoolhouse Rock! Theme Song) #January 2018-present: Izzy Whizzy Let's Get Busy, UltraToons Network! (used for the quote from the Sooty franchise) #May 2018-present: UTN, You can say... D'oh! (based on the C.C. Chips The Simpsons Commercials) #July 2018-present: UTN, UTN, How did you know? (based on Totino's slogan "Totino's, Totino's, How did you know?") #2019-present: UltraToons, Only on Ultra Ultra Toons (based on Nickelodeon Nicktoons Only on Nicktoons promo and Nicktoons on Videocassette promo) #2019-present: I'm lovin' it. More cartoons, choose UTN. #2019-present: More Than TV (based on ITV's slogan since 2019) Category:UltraToons Network Category:Ultra Limited Category:Others